


She Likes Girls

by ChrystannTaylorxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrystannTaylorxx/pseuds/ChrystannTaylorxx
Summary: Alex is the best sister in the world. Alex is a best friend. Alex is 1/7 of the SuperFriends. Alex Danvers is the supreme badass. Everybody knows all of this. But, only one person ever thought that Alex Danvers was...gay?  Uh-oh.





	1. Chapter 1

She Likes Girls. 

The Danvers' twins were the kids all the parents in the neighbourhood wanted their kids to be friends with and of course, the Danvers' accepted all the play dates. But no friendship lasts forever, but as they grew older the twins had a particular group of friends, soon to be dubbed the 'Superfriends' - due to Kara's imminent hobby to get caught in a crossfire of somebody else' battle. Usually between a bully and their victim. 

The Superfriends consisted of: 

Winn Schott Jr. (16)  
James Olsen (18)  
Alex Danvers (17)  
Kara Danvers (17)  
Lucy Lane (18)  
and Vicky Donahue (17)

Everything was about to change, and it all started when Vicky and Alex were in History class, when the class phone gave out a short, but shrill ring. Their teacher - glanced over at them before giving a response. At that, the call ended and Alex was sent down to the Principal's office.


	2. I Think We Started Something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! :)  
> Glad to see some of you enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> Please comment to let me know you're enjoying the story so far :)

Alex Danvers _never_ gets into trouble. Well, none that she can talk herself out of. But, still, getting called down to the office couldn’t be good for anybody. Even the President of Student Government. So, she sat in her seat frozen with nervousness down to the core of her being. She state of mind going 100 miles a minute, but she was pulled out by Vicky taking her by the shoulders and giving her a shake.

“Alex… Hey! …Come on. Look at me.” Vicky called out gently, as she waved a hand in front of her best friends’ face.

“I didn’t do anything, Vicky. I swear.. I don’t know…--“ Alex started, before Ms. Grant interjected.

“Alex. You aren’t in trouble. Relax and breathe.”

“Really?” Alex asked, as she wiped the unshed tears from her eyes and glanced over at her teacher.

“Really. Now, go.” Ms. Grant reassured, before helping her to her feet.

“’Kay.” Alex replied, before making her way out of the classroom.

As Alex made her way down 6 flights of stairs, she found herself standing outside of the main office doors, and reassured herself once again _‘I didn’t do anything wrong’_. Before she opened the doors and smiled to the office staff.

“Good Morning, Alex. Your mother is waiting in her office.” Her favourite secretary greeted with a smile.

“Thank you, Ms. Kathy.” Alex said, as she made her way down the hall and knocked on the door that read: Mrs. E. Danvers, and suddenly the sour taste of self-loathing and self-consciousness set in once again.

Flashbacks of the day she was elected as Student Government President was one of the best days and the worst days of her life. While others (like the Superfriends) celebrated her victory- there were the ones who weren’t surprised that she was elected – considering she _was_ the daughter of the Principal. _So, of course she won._  

Once again, her thoughts were cut off by the door opening abruptly and came face-to-face with her mother.

“Alex! Finally, I was about to call for you again. Come on in, I want to you introduce you to somebody.” Her mother replied, as she moved out of the way so her daughter could enter her office.

Standing in front of her mother’s large mahogany desk, stood one of the most stunning girls that Alex has ever encountered.

“Alex, this is Margaret Sawyer. Margaret, this is my daughter and Student Government President, Alex Danvers. Principal Danvers introduced.

“Alex would you mind giving Margaret a tour? Make her feel welcomed and introduce her to your friends and Kara. You have the same AP classes and lunch schedules.”

“Yeah.. Sure, Mo- Principal Danvers. Not a problem.” Alex replied, as she opened the door.

“Thank you, Principal Danvers. Have a great day.” Margaret said, following Alex out of the office.

Once they were clear out in the foyer of the school, Alex’s nerves had somewhat calmed down. Until, she glanced over at the new girl. Her nerves were back… and a little something else she couldn’t place.

“So, Alex. You don’t really need to..ya know… introduce me to your friends. And, your girlfriend. It’s alright.” Margaret replied awkwardly.

“No!..I mean… It’s alright. And, uh.. girlfriend? I’m not…I mean.. why would you think I…--” Alex replied quickly.

“Oh, because Principal Danvers said something introducing me to someone named Kara?” Margaret answered shyly.

Alex gave out one of her nervous loud laughs,

“Margaret, sorry. Kara’s my twin sister. She’s not.. I mean she is … But we’re sisters. I know a lot of people think that sister-on-sister action is hot… but no. That’s really gross. Also, she’s my fraternal twin sister. So we look nothing alike, and –“

“Alex. Are you okay?” the girl with the beautiful brown eyes asked,

“Marg—“ Alex started,

“Please don’t call me Margaret, just call me Maggie. I hate the name Margaret. It makes me sound elderly. Like I’m 70 or something.”

“Sorry. Maggie. I’m okay. Thanks. We..uh.. should head to---“

_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

“Or not. 2nd period is… Spare. Well, the good news is that you get to meet everybody in a few minutes. The Superfriends have spares right now. We usually meet in the cafeteria.” Alex replied, excitedly as they made their way into the cafeteria.

Maggie raised an eyebrow and smiled widely,

“What are the Superfriends?”

Suddenly, somebody hops on Alex’s back, and Maggie realized that her new friend is anything but surprised and holds onto person on her back.

“Did this person just ask _what_ the Superfriends’ is?!” the girl on Alex’s back asks, in a mocking voice.

“Kar, she’s new. Of course she hasn’t heard of the Superfriends. We’re not known globally. I –“ Alex starts before being interrupted.

“Blasphemy! EVERYBODY should have heard of us already! I mean come on! Anyone who hasn’t heard of us has to have lived under a rock!” Winn stated confidently,

“Hi! I’m Winn Schott Jr. 1/7 of the Superfriends,”

“Hi, I’m Maggie Sawyer. I’m from Blue Springs, Missouri – I’m guessing you haven’t heard of that place either, right?”

“Uh –“

Alex laughs as she lets Kara down from her back and punches Winn’s shoulder.

“Winn, shut up before you embarrass yourself even more. Maggie, this is Kara Danvers. My twin sister.” Alex introduces,

“Hi! Wow.. You’re kind of hot.” Kara remarks with a slight smirk and a wink.

Maggie blushes profusely,

“At least one of the Danvers sisters think so.” Maggie replied, and Alex raises her eyebrow slightly.

“Alex!” another familiar voice calls out,

Alex turned her head, and smiled.

“Vicky! Oh God! I’m so sorry for ditching you with my stuff! Thanks so much for bringing them!” Alex rushes to her best friends’ side who was carrying a backpack and a messenger bag.

“Not a problem. What… Who’s this?” Vicky asked, somewhat suspiciously.

“Oh! Sorry. Vicky, this is Marg- Sorry, Maggie Sawyer. She’s our new transfer. Also, Principal Danvers had tasked me with showing her a good time around the school.” Alex stated, with a smile, which soon went away when she notices Kara and Winn smirking at her. It was then that she realized what she had implied,

“God! Sorry! I meant.. Showing her around the school and be all welcoming and shit. Kara, Winn stop laughing!” Alex pouted.

“Aw, no worries. It’s cute! Hi Vicky, it’s nice to meet you.” Maggie replied with a chuckle, and Alex melted.

Vicky glanced in between Alex and Maggie and found herself noticing an unsettling feeling at the pit of her stomach.

“Uh, Hey.”

Kara glanced up and saw the time and smiled,

“Gotta go. Later, Superfriends. Nice meeting you, Maggie.”

Before they knew it, Kara was gone.

“That was weird. Where is she off to?”

Winn smirked,

“Oh…you know… Around.”

Suddenly, the air was filled with an awkward silence. Until, Winn spoke,

“Hey, ‘Lex. Where are James and Luce?”

Alex shrugged, and Vicky answered,

“I’ll uh… I’ll go find them.” Vicky replied in a hurry, rushing out of the cafeteria.

“Whoa… okay. Do your Superfriends not like me or something?” Maggie asked, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious.

“What? No, of course not! Why would you say that?” Alex asked, concern filling her eyes.

“Well, out of the 3 friends I’ve just met, 2 of them ditched. Both moving like bat out of hell.” Maggie answered.

“Oh… no. Kara had to … uh.. She had a meeting with Ms. Grant. So she leaves us earlier. And, Vicky ..She seemed a little preoccupied. So no big. We’ll see them again in class.” Alex answered with a reassuring smile, as she placed a hand on Maggie’s.

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, James and Lucy watched from the 2nd floor window, as Alex interacted with a girl they’ve never seen before.

“Well, that’s certainly a development.” Lucy commented,

“Right?” James concurred.

“Do you think…”

“Maybe she likes the new girl more than she thinks?”

“Yeah.”

“Same.”

“But, she’s always said…Even though Kara –“

“Even though Kara what?” Vicky asked from behind the “couple”, with a curious look on her face.

“Jesus, Vicky. Don’t sneak up on people like that.” James reacted, as he held his hand to his chest.

“At least, I don’t watch from afar. Speaking of, what about Kara?” Vicky continued, as she stared at Lucy and James.

“Alex and the new girl seem like they’re bonding, don’t they? I mean I’ve never seen Alex look like _that_ before.” Lucy comments, as they continue watching Alex, Maggie, and Winn.

“What? No. What look?” Vicky inquires, ignoring the growing unsettlement at the pit of her stomach.

“Like she _likes_ the new girl.” James answers, not realizing the expression on Vicky’s face.

“Maggie.” Vicky replies, with a clenched jaw.

“What? Who’s Maggie?” Lucy asks, turning to Vicky and notices how tense she is,

“Whoa… Vicky. Are you okay?”  

“Her name. The new girl. Her name is Maggie.” Vicky answers, as her eyes are trained on the linked pinkies and flushed face of her _best friend._

“I have to go. I’ll see you in class.” Vicky mutters, before grabbing her backpack and rushes away. Again.

“This day gets weirder and weirder.” James comments, as he stares after Vicky.

“Ditto.”  

 

 


	3. The Superfriends.

When a person asks, 

"Who or What are the SuperFriends?" 

The SuperFriends laugh it off and attempt to change the subject. 

But, if changing the subject doesn't work, they create a joke about it. 

They say, 

"The SuperFriends are literal Super friends, Super Love. We save each other from all kinds of catastrophe. No matter what." 

Though, this is ultimately true. It wasn't the entirely the  _real_ reason why the SuperFriends were actually called "The SuperFriends". 

It was because they all had this mutual  _feeling_ to make the world a better place. 

It was a push to BE BETTER PEOPLE. 

Not only for themselves, but for the people around them. 

The SuperFriends are a group of people that have the internal need to leave a legacy before they graduate - and in that legacy, inspire harder.

 

Truth be told, the SuperFriends love one another so much, so deeply that nothing that ruin them. 

But, even though they are inspiring awesome people, they are still a group of teenagers. 

The thing with teenagers is...they  _always_ fall.


End file.
